An Unnamed Story
by Ccatt
Summary: There are loads of stories about the newsies. Some are in their time, and others are in our time. I am doing something different. I am putting them in the middle. Right in the 1950's. FINISHED
1. Character List

Ok, so I was making this list of characters for myself. I like to be organized and I'm a little obsessed with things. Then I decided that I might as well let everyone read it. It will just give you guys a little back round on everyone. Also, if you responded to my casting call this will show you if you are in it or not. I'm sorry that I couldn't put everyone in. I'm also sorry that I changed a lot of things. But I need to make it work with the story. So here is my list of characters.  
WEST SIDE  
  
RACETRACK: Name on birth certificate because his dad was drunk so he thought it was funny. Sarcastic and funny. Not worse or better than anyone in a fight. Doesn't like to fight, but always up for one. Often forgetful and careless which puts him in danger a lot. Inside- dreamer, wants to make his older brother, Jack, proud. But since Jacks is always yelling at him, he thinks Jack hates him. Even though he isn't the best fighter he can't seem to stay out of trouble, so he always has a cut or bruises somewhere. Our main character, so the story is told for his point of view. Has a younger sister named Baby. His idol is Spot Conlon. His best friend is Crutchy. Racetrack is 17 years old. His parents died 3 years ago in a car crash.  
  
JACK: First name is actually Jack Kelly, because he dad was a drunk (so like Racetrack his dad thought the name was funny) who died in a car crash with his mom. Yells at his younger brother, Racetrack, because he thinks Race should take more care and be smarter. Very protectful of his family and friends. An excellent fighter and is very strong. The leader of the West Side. Kind of the dad of everyone. He is 20 and dropped out of high school when he was 17 after his parents died so he could work to take care of his brother and sister. Has a girlfriend named Elizabeth Conlon, but called Sparrow.  
  
BABY: Actually named Audrey, because her mother wouldn't let her dad name her. Called Baby because she is the youngest and a little immature. She has a huge crush on Spot, but is a little to young for him. But she hangs around him all the time and he loves to baby her (and tease her). She is 15 and the younger sister of Jack and Racetrack. Loves both of her brothers very much but wishes they would stop fighting. Her parents died in a car crash.  
  
SPOT CONLON: Spot is the strongest person on the West Side. He would probably be the leader if he weren't so wild. He is emotionless and nothing gets to him. However, he is fiercely loyal to his friends. His parents kicked him out, so he took his sister, Sparrow, and left. Some how he got a house for them to live in, but I won't go into how he got it because it will just make him look bad. He is a huge flirt, but never sticks with anyone. He is 20, like Jack.  
  
ELIZABETH CONLON: Called Sparrow for her love of singing. She wants to go on the stage but Spot makes her go to school. Spot's younger sister and like him she doesn't talk anything from anyone. But she isn't as cold as he is. She is 18 so Spot wants her to graduate. She is Jack's girlfriend, which gets Spot even more protective of her than he was before.  
  
KID BLINK: Called because he was blinded in one eye in a fight with the East Side a few years ago. Always has a smile on his face and joke to crack. His favorite way of getting to and East Sider is to make fun of them. He is really hyper and always up for a fight. Even though he may not seem it most of the time he is smart about things and knows when to be serious. Technically, lives with his mom. His dad ran about when he was little. But he never stays there or at least it seems that way. He is 19. His girlfriend is Milkshake. BRANDIE FOSTER: Called Milkshake because she loves them so much. Her parents died before she came to the West Side and she doesn't talk about it much. So she mainly stays wherever Blink does seeing as she is his girlfriend. The perfect match for Blink, she is spunky, friendly, always ready for a fight, and always has a joke ready. She is 19 also.  
  
CRUTCHY: The only one of the gang that actually has both of his parents. But the only one who wishes they were dead. They fight all the time and when they aren't his dad is beating him. This gives him the name Crutchy: he always has some new injury from his dad. The most recent being a sprained ankle from a "fall" down the stairs. The whole gang is crazily protective of him. He is small for his age and thin. He is very nervous because of his dad and is a horrible fighter. He hangs out with Racetrack. He is 17 but looks more like 15.  
  
EAST SIDE  
  
DAVID JACOBS: His father runs major company and his mother has cocktails every afternoon with "the girls". He is the leader of the East Side. So that automatically makes him rich, a snob, and stupid. He is 20 and to lazy to go to college even though his parents think he is the best son ever. He favorite past time is to get drunk and beat up stray West Siders. He thinks he has girlfriend called Markayla.  
  
MUSH MEYERS: He basically follows David, laughs at his jokes, and does anything he is told to. The only thing he thinks for himself about is his sister, Markayla. He is protective of her but disappointed in her. He gave her the nickname Minx. He is 20.  
  
MARKAYLA MEYERS: Her nickname, Minx, describes her well. She is the bad girl of the East Side. Her parents love her brother and have given up on her. She is a huge flirt and she and Spot love to play around. Although the East Side tries to stop her behavior as much as they can. David thinks she is his girl but she hates his guts. She is 17.  
  
I'm sorry but I don't really have much to say about the rest of the East Side, so this will be brief.  
  
SKITTERY: Another rich, mindless follower. His girlfriend is Kaya.  
  
KAYA WILLIAMS: She is Skittery's girl. Basically, she is nice, even to the West Side even though they kind of scare her.  
  
BUMLETS: Say it with me: Rich, Mindless, Follower. Kathleen is his girlfriend.  
  
KATHLEEN O'REILY: She is loud but very nice. Bumlet's girl. She can get pretty angry, but generally doesn't like fights.  
  
p.s. It might take me a little longer than I had hoped to get up my first chapter. But I promise it will be a soon as I can. My hope is by tomorrow afternoon, but it might be more towards the middle to end of the week.  
  
p.p.s. You can really tell which gang I like more can't you...no offence to my East Side people...but I still find it funny. 


	2. The Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
When I woke up I had a mean headache. Take my advice: Don't gamble and drink with no money. It doesn't work.  
  
I still had on my clothes from the day before, but that was practically normal where I live. The West Side. On the West Side no one cares how you look or smell. As long as you're tough it doesn't matter.  
  
It was Friday, but I was in no mood for school. In fact, I hadn't been in a school mood for most of the week. I'm mean I was 17, and it was my last year. Who cares- wait I take that back. I'll tell you who cares: my older brother, Jack. He can't leave me alone about it. And when I mentioned to him that he had dropped out he just yells more.  
  
As he says it was "for the family". Our folks had been in a car crash a few years back. So he dropped out to get a job to support my sister and me. Next year I'll have to get a job like him, but he won't let me till I graduate.  
  
But Jack is going to kill me for coming in late last night anyway. So I just got to get out of the house before he wakes up.  
  
I got up and looked in the mirror. The one side of my face was cut and bruised. The guy I was gambling with last night had had rings. It hurt, but I'd seen worse. I ran a comb through my dark hair. The hair grease from yesterday was still in it, it would do. I just had on a T-shirt and jeans. It looked kind of cold out, so I grabbed my dad's old leather coat and headed out my door.  
  
Shoot! I should have gotten up earlier. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, and I could tell he had been waiting for me. Now, one thing with Jack is he never hesitates. He doesn't in a fight and doesn't if he is yelling at me. He slammed his fist in the table and stood up. He was tall and lean but man was he tough.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?" I didn't even have time to answer, "Did you have anyone with you?"  
  
I slouched and shook my head no. That's another thing. Don't go anywhere alone. Especially if you are like me -skinny and small for my age. You'll get jumped so easily. There are loads of other gangs on the West Side that we aren't to friendly with and there is the East Side. The East Side's I idea of fun in jumping lone West Siders.  
  
"Don't you ever think," he continued shouting," Wait you don't have to answer that. I know you don't- not in school or out of it. You don't use your head, Racetrack!" "You're going to wake Baby," I said, I can never think of anything good to say when I'm being yelled at. I could of said "sorry". It might have helped a little, but I just never think of it.  
  
But it was true. He would wake her up if he didn't stop soon. Baby was our little sister. Well not that little, 15, but the youngest in our gang. Her real name was Audrey, but on the West Side, no one uses their real name. Well, except for Spot Conlon, but no one notices or at least no one says anything. Spot'd slug you real good if you say anything about him. Even if you are in his gang.  
  
"What?" he said acting like I had talked back. Probably just waiting for another reason to yell.  
  
"You'll wake Baby," I repeated, "Look, I'm heading out."  
  
I didn't wait for him to respond. I didn't want to take anymore of him that morning. But I could hear a lot of banging coming from the kitchen. I walked to Baby's room. I always tell her if I'm going somewhere, or at least I try to. It was still dark in her room and she was buried in her cover.  
  
"Baby," I shook her slightly," Baby, I'm going down to Spot's okay?"  
  
She groaned and turned over.  
  
"Can I come?" she asked groggily.  
  
"No, you got to go to school in a couple of minutes."  
  
She just gave me a long "ummm" in response. She loved going to Spot's. She had a thing for him as long as I could remember. Spot loved the attention. I think if he loved anything in the world it was my baby sister and his sister.  
  
Spot wasn't a very loving person. In fact, I think he had a hatred for the whole world. Sure he was loyal and smart. Boy, could that kid use his head. But his parents had kicked him out a about a year ago. That was why we all hung at his place-no adults. He had just gotten out of jail for armed robbery and his parents threw him out. Of course, he took his sister, Sparrow, with him. He couldn't live without her. But after jail he had become colder. And he hadn't started out all warm and fuzzy either. So you had to watch out for Spot Conlon.  
  
By this time I was out of the house and halfway down the block. I had planned on going straight to Spot's everyone from our gang would be there. Well, Jack wouldn't –he had work. Neither would Baby-she had school. So did Sparrow. I liked Sparrow, she was cool. She had just turned 18 and was in her last year in high school, like me. She was good at school, but she didn't like it either. She wanted to go on the stage. But Spot wanted her to graduate. I swear I don't know what is up with him and Jack.  
  
I decided not to go straight there. I wanted to pick up Crutchy. Crutchy was my best bud. We digged each other, you know, we understood. Crutchy was taller than me, but hey so was everyone. He was skinnier than me though. Me and him were 17 and he should have been in school. But I knew he wouldn't be there. He went even less than I did.  
  
It was just cause he knew no one would care either way. If he weren't in the gang no one would give a hoot at all about Crutchy. His parents didn't care. They barely even noticed him. When they did it was only so his mom could yell and his dad could hit him. He always looked kind of scared and jumpy from living with them. That's why we called him Crutchy. He always had some new injury from his pop.  
  
So I headed toward the park. Him and me had brought an old couch we'd found, out there. He slept there most days now. Ever since his dad had gotten him a good sprained ankle. Sure enough, there he was all huddled up with only a jacket. I threw myself on the end of the couch and laughed when he sprang up from the jolt.  
  
He looked around wildly but calmed when he saw me, "Oh. Hey, Race." "Hey, bud, didn't mean to scare you," I laughed.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. How's it going," He settled back into the couch.  
  
I lay down next to him, "Man, I got into another fight with Jack. I don't know what I've been doing, but he just can't stop yelling at me."  
  
"Yea," he said nodding. And that was all I needed, see we understood.  
  
"Well, anyway, I was planning on heading to Spot's," He nodded in agreement, he never disagreed very often. When he did he didn't say so; he did he best to be quite. So I got up and helped him up; his ankle still hurt him a bit. We started walked toward Spot's as a red Mustang pulled up. We both knew it wasn't anyone from the West Side. We all had rusted, soup-up cars. It slowed to a stop. Four East Siders got out. I would have run, but Crutchy couldn't with his bad ankle and I couldn't just leave him. I stepped in front of him and said the first dumb thing that came to my mind.  
  
"This ain't your territory," I told you I don't do well with words under pressure. And that only made them laugh.  
  
They started to circle us and the one that seemed to be the leader said, "Oh yea, and what are you Westies going to do about it." The East Side always called us that. We just thought it sounded stupid, but we all heard it enough it know it was an insult. The three guys behind him snickered.  
  
Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I couldn't think of a thing to say, so I spit at him. It landed right on his shoe. It got scarily silent. I mean I think I even heard Crutchy stop breathing. And they jumped on us.  
  
I could feel the punches surrounding me. I was fighting back as best I could but from what I could tell all four guys were hitting me. Then I heard some yells and the guys got up. They all ran back to the Mustang and drove away.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. Well actually I opened my eye and looked around- the other one was starting to swell. Spot was standing over me helping me up. Kid Blink was standing where the car had been shoving his switchblade into his back pocket-so that was why they had run so fast. Milkshake, Kid's girlfriend, was leaning on a tree lighting a cigarette.  
  
Kid Blink headed toward me with a huge grin on his face, "You okay, kid?" he asked as he patted my back. It kind of hurt but I didn't want them to know it. "Yea, I'll be fine. Where's Crutchy? Is he okay?" I was worried.  
  
"Oh yea," said Blink cheerfully," he's sitting behind you, lounging." Blink was a funny guy. He was real nice and was always grinning. We called him Kid Blink cause at this rumble once this guy had hit him so hard he went blind in one eye. So he always wore his hair kind of slanted so it covered it.  
  
I turned to see Crutchy getting up, he winced when he stepped on his foot, "I'm sorry, man. I just couldn't get up. They pushed me down and it hurt my ankle again. Then they all went for you."  
  
"It's okay, Crutch. I know" And I did. I was glad Crutchy was okay, "Where did you guys come from anyway?"  
  
Spot answered, "Well we were all heading down to Tibby's. We were going to get Milkshake here, well a milkshake." He grinned and put a cigarette in his mouth, "But what were you guys doing out here by yourselves. And, Race, does Jack know you ain't in school."  
  
Geez, a guy can't get a break, "We were heading to your place," I said defensively, "Hey, Milkshake, can I get a cigarette."  
  
"Sure," she handed me one smiling. She was real nice too. Always funny and sweet. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket. As soon as I took the first puff my nerves calmed.  
  
"Ok, lets go down to Tibby's," I said as I wiped some blood from my lip. Everyone nodded and we headed towards town.  
...*... Ok I hope everyone likes this first chapter. It's a little long...or at least that's the way it feels to me. So everyone review and tell me what you think.  
  
Just a general shout out to ducks-go-quack-,ershey, va-finest-harley, and Padfootismyhero: Thanks so much for being happy with what I did to all your characters. And thanks for saying my story will be so good. I'm still a little unsure, so you guys got to keep reading and reviewing. It gives me motivation. Seriously, when I got all of your reviews I started dancing around my house singing King of New York. I had it stuck in my head forever. And I clicked my heels...which is a kewlio cuz I am like spastic. Ok, I'm done for today. Chapter 2 coming soon! Enjoy, Cat 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I think I smoke too much. I mean, everyone in the gang does. They all do it to calm down or look tough. Sure, I do it for that, but I live on them.  
  
I don't know why I was thinking that. I guess it was cause we were all sitting in the diner, and people were kind of staring. I mean I guess I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. I still hate it so much.  
  
The East and West side met right in the middle. And that's where everything is: stores, gas stations, and...diners. It just makes things worse because if you want to go out and get a soda, you're probably going to be surrounded by East Siders. So you never go into town alone...never. The drive- in is there, too. That's where most of the fights start, at the drive-in.  
  
So, us West Siders, in our blue jeans, leather jackets, and t-shirts, sitting in Tibby's on a Friday afternoon, were kind of getting some looks. Plus, I was bruising and my nose had a bloody napkin in it. There were mostly just old people in sweaters, but it still made me uncomfortable. The others guys didn't seem to notice too much.  
  
Milkshake was busy laughing with Spot and Kid, who had his arm around her. And Crutchy was digging into his burger and fries. I'd order the same as him, but with all the people staring and having just gotten the stuffing kicked out of me, I wasn't too hungry.  
  
Kid noticed though, "Hey, ain't you hungry, Race," he clapped me on the back, and my cigarette fell out of my mouth, "You're as thin as the walls in a cheap motel." Milkshake's milkshake bubbled as she laughed. I swear sugar is like beer to that girl.  
  
I groaned, "Blink, you need to get over that arm spas you got there." I tried to rub my back. It stung.  
  
Spot handed me another cigarette, "Yea come on, Blink." But Kid was too busy making Milkshake's milkshake overflow, "But seriously, kid, does Jack know you ain't in school? Does he know where you are at all?" I slammed my head down on the table, "Yea well I ain't going to be the one to tell him," he leaned back and took a long drag on his cigarette, "He'll rip my head of, Race."  
I nodded with my head still on the table. I knew Jack would. Spot was colder than Jack, but Jack was the leader. Spot could take Jack, but he had no responsibility at all. And he liked it that way.  
  
I looked up glaring. I really couldn't take anymore of this today, so my voice was a little louder than I meant for it to be, "Look, Spot, would you shut up. I take all this from Jack everyday. And now you're getting in on me," my face was getting hot and I was a little scared Spot was going to hit me with a plate or something, "I know Jack just can't wait till I'm gone. The only reason he tells me what to do is, so the fuzz won't come to the house. He's just worried he'll get taken in, or Baby would be put somewhere."  
  
It was true. If I got in trouble he'd get in trouble with the police, or fuzz as we say. Then they would have to put Baby in a children's home. Jack just wanted me out of his hair, so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Sometimes I really hated him. And having Spot echo his words just made me so mad. Jack never yelled at Baby. Not the time she stole a beer from his private stash to see what it was like, not ever. Just me, he just yelled at me.  
  
I noticed I had been yelling. Kid and Milkshake had stopped laughing, and Crutchy was staring at me with half a fry in his mouth. I could tell Spot was trying his best not to whip out his own blade on me. He didn't like to take shit from no one.  
  
"No, Race, you got it wrong," Blink tried, but I was still fuming and didn't want to hear it.  
  
"No, you all got it wrong. You don't know," but Crutchy interrupted me.  
  
"I always thought you and Jack got along good," he said as he chewed the rest of his fry. I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"No Crutchy. We don't. And how would you know anything. Your parents won't even look at you." I didn't actually have a point there, but I said it anyway. I wish I could take it back. Crutchy looked hurt. I had gone too far and I knew it.  
  
"I think its time to head back to Spot's," Blink said and we all got up.  
I didn't want to pick up my head, but I could tell as we left that all the old people were watching.  
  
As we headed back to Spot's I walked up to Crutchy.  
"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I tried my best to apologize. I stink at it. But Crutchy knew.  
  
"Yea I know, buddy." See I told you. He made a few fake punches at me, and I laughed as he almost fell cause of his ankle.  
  
When we got to Spot's place we all flopped onto the couch. We had been watching TV when Milkshake jumped up. I felt Crutchy jump when she did. That girl was so hyper. She whipped in front of us. Right in front of the TV. We all groaned real loud and Blink yell, "Woman, I'm trying to watch something here." She scowled and slapped him upside the head. I think I heard her mumble something like "men" under her breath. But soon she was smiling again. She was never mad long.  
  
"I just had the best idea. Do you know what we all need?" she chirped. We all kind of mumbled something you can call "no", but we were too busy trying to see which cowboy on the TV was going to get shot. So, she just walked off into the kitchen. I could hear moving stuff around.  
  
She came back out with a plate of chocolate cake and six beers. I swear that girl is so smart. Either Spot's or my house always had chocolate cake. We might be West Siders, but that doesn't mean we can't buy food. We all grabbed one and watched TV.  
  
The next time I looked at the clock, it was 1:45. Sparrow and Baby got home from school at 2:30. Baby would come to Spot's because I told her that's where I would be. And Jack was coming when he got off work.  
  
Every Friday night we all go to the drive-in. Jack didn't have much time off work, so he went with Sparrow for some "alone time". He and Sparrow were together. They had been for a while now. But boy did it get to Spot. It was kind of funny seeing his ears turn pink when Jack and her kissed. Or at least it was to me.  
  
Sparrow and Baby finally got here. Sparrow smiled and said hi. She went to the kitchen to get a drink. But Baby sat right down on Spot's lap. You could see his eyes widen at the pressure...but he just laugh, "How's it going, kiddo."  
  
And Baby launched into some story about some bitch in her math class.  
  
"Hey, Baby, what about me," and I put on a stupid puppy face for her. She yelled, "Racetrack! Oh, you're in so much trouble. Jack was so mad...he broke off one the knobs on the cabinets..." luckily Sparrow saved me.  
  
"Here, Baby, have some water," she smiled and took a sip from her own glass. Thank god for that. Baby turned around to sit normal on the couch. She soon became absorbed in the TV. I glanced over at Crutchy who just rolled his eyes, and I laughed.  
  
Jack would be there soon. Sparrow went into her room to get ready. Even though it was just the drive-in, Jack and Sparrow liked to look nice for each other. That's how I knew he was there. When my nose became filled with the smell of aftershave.  
  
He walked in, saw me, and pointed, "Who the hell do you think you are," it wasn't a question, it was an opening line, "What the hell did you think you were doing..."  
  
Baby tried to get the attention off me by hugging him, shouting, "Jackie!" He pushed her away. I couldn't take that. He could push me around, but not her. I stood bolt upright. Kid got up and put a hand on my chest to stop me from doing anything stupid. But Sparrow was the one who stopped it all.  
  
She walked out of her room, turned Jack around, and kissed him. They stood there kissing for a while. In which Spot got up and announced, "Um, I'm heading to get a few beers. See you all at the movie," and walked out. See, it makes him uncomfortable. Then Sparrow started pushing Jack out of the door. They always get dinner before they go out.  
  
When he got to the door he turned and pointed threateningly at me. Then Sparrow shoved him outside. She turned to wink at me and shouted "bye" to everyone. I smiled. Jack would cool off by the time the night was over.  
  
Me, Kid, Milkshake, Crutchy, and Baby watched the rest of a sitcom. Then we all got up and headed toward town.  
...*...  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Thanks so much... and hey just tell me if Sparrow isn't to your liking...but I do my best (  
  
Ireland O'Reily: hey doesn't matter how long the review is...any review is a good review...or something like that...yea I don't have chemistry till next year...but it doesn't sound pleasant  
  
Padfootismyhero: glad you like it so much so far...haha...church...new york...woo...anyway...hope milkshake is still ok in the story for you...she cracks me up  
  
Ducks-go-quack-00: yea I did get these two chapters up a lot faster than I thought...army, rowing, barrics, whoa...  
  
Anyway thanks to all my readers and reviewers. And next chapter **trumpet sounds** my East Side girls. Chapter 3 coming soon to readers like you! Cat 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Money is important. Around here we save it for important things. Drive-in movies are not important, but the hole under the fence around the drive-in is. We don't use our money for the movies. We use it for important things...like chocolate cake.  
  
Behind where all the cars park there are rows of seats for people who don't have cars sit. Jack had taken the car with Sparrow, so Blink, Crutchy, Baby, Milkshake and I sat back there. When Spot met us a few minutes later the movie had started, and he looked a little sloshed.  
  
"Hey guys," he shouted cheerily, "any a you want some popcorn. I'm buying."  
"Sure," I said and so did Crutchy.  
  
While he was gone Kid Blink and Milkshake got up, "Hey guys," they smiled, "Race, we are going to head back to your house. So we'll see you there later."  
Me and Crutchy smiled, we knew what they were up to. "Yea, cool. Just don't go in my bed...I mean room," I laughed. Blink smacked me on the back of my head, but he smiled anyway. They left.  
  
Then three girls came up and sat in the row in front of us. They had on long skirts and sweaters. Automatically, I knew they were from the East Side. I could feel Baby tense; her skirt had a big tare in it. They seemed angry over something. Or at least the tall one with blonde hair and the one with a ponytail of dark hair did. The third, with long, curly, black hair was laughing. I ignored the movie and listened to them.  
  
"You know, Kaya, it really gets me mad," said the blonde one forcefully, "they told us they wouldn't drink on dates any more. Pigs. And, Markayla, would you shut up. It's not funny."  
  
"Oh, Kathleen, I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face though. And, come on, drunk boys will be drunk boys," the curly, black haired one tried to say, but fell into a wave of giggles.  
  
"I don't like it when Skittery acts like that," said the third girl, a little more quite than the other two."  
  
Spot came back then with the popcorn. He sat down and saw the girls. He turned to the three of us and whispered, "Oh, I see we got some company." Then he threw a piece of popcorn and it hit the blonde, Kathleen, right in the back of the head. She put her hand to the spot where it had hit. The one with the ponytail, Kaya, turned to see who had thrown it. When she saw us her mouth dropped open and she turned around. Me and Crutchy looked at each other. Then Spot threw another one.  
  
It hit Kathleen again and this time they all turned around.  
"What is your problem, Westie, can't you just leave us alone," she yelled.  
"Well," said Spot, "I have a question."  
"Oh and what might that be," she spat.  
"I was just wondering if you were a true blonde?" he said. Me, Crutchy, and Baby knew where this was going.  
"What?" she Kaya. They all looked a little confused.  
"You know," Spot started to laugh slightly," if that blonde is real. Like, if that's the same color hair she has on her," he glanced down," eyebrows."  
  
The black haired one laughed so hard she almost fell off her chair. Crutchy and I were doing our best to hide our smiles, and Baby was shifting uncomfortably. Kathleen was yelling at Spot as he cracked up. He smiled when he saw the one laughing girl.  
  
"Hey," he spoke to her," What's your name?"  
"Markayla," she said," but you can call me Minx."  
"Well Minx, how would you like to come and get a drink with me?" Of course she said yes. I haven't seen a girl turn down Spot yet. They got up and left.  
  
"I suppose you two are going to start on us now," snapped the blonde. I hadn't realized I was still staring at them.  
"No," I said and looked up at the screen. Crutchy shook his head. They turned around.  
  
A little while later Kaya turned around, "Hey can you three help us find our friend. We should be getting back to the guys we came with."  
"Yea, come help us get Markayla," said Kathleen. She seemed to have cooled down a little.  
"Yea, sure," said Crutchy. We followed them out of the rows. I took hold of Baby's hand.  
  
We walked toward the food stand. They weren't there, but I hadn't expected them to be. Then further behind the stand I saw them.  
"Look, there they are," pointed Baby.  
  
As I had expected, they were making out. The blonde opened her mouth to shout out to them, but instead of her voice a deep voice shouted out, "Markayla!"  
  
I turned around to see four East Side guys coming towards us. Better yet, the guys from the park. It's a small world after all. The tall one in the front was walking quickly toward Spot. He ripped them apart and punched Spot right in the nose. Spot lunged for him. I heard the girl shout something like, "Dave, leave him alone. I told you I'm not your girl."  
  
But at that moment I remembered the other three guys. They looked at us and said, "What do you Westies think you are doing with our girls."  
Crutchy started to explain, "We ain't doing nothing." But he barely got to finish. The one wearing glasses punched him square on the jaw then in the stomach. Crutchy fell to the ground holding his side. Then they started to kick him as he lay there.  
  
I heard the two girls shout, "Skittery! Bumlets! Mush! Stop it! They weren't doing anything to us."  
  
I pushed Baby to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. She fell to the ground in a daze. Then I went and pushed them all off Crutchy. Surprisingly it worked, but all turned to me this time. I punched the one nearest me, and he staggered back holding the side of his face. I was doing pretty well for a while till one came up and held me from behind.  
  
He had me under my arms and I couldn't get free. Another one came up and started punching me. I could here Baby crying on the ground. Then it stopped suddenly and I felt to the ground. When I looked up Spot had come over and was fighting them. The girls and the one guy were gone. Soon a car came up right next to us all with all the girls in it and the guy, Dave, driving.  
  
Spot and the three guys stopped fighting. The car doors opened and Kathleen and Kaya got out. The boys got in and they sat on their laps. Spot walked over to the driver's window. As he did I saw him pull his blade out of his pocket, no one else saw. I could have sworn he was going to stab the guy. I wouldn't put it past Spot. But he didn't.  
  
He walked up, real close to the window, and said, "This ain't over." The guy nodded as if to say "you got that right". And they drove away, but they didn't get very far. The front tire went flat almost instantly. I saw the happy, laughing face on Spot and knew what had happened. He wasn't using the knife to stab the guy; he slashed their tire. The car door started to open. Spot ran to Crutchy who was still lying on the ground. He picked him up and ran.  
  
"Come on, Race, Baby!" he shouted.  
"Oh shit," I yelled as the guys got out of the car and started to run at me, "Get up, Baby."  
I grabbed her hands and yanked her up. And we ran after Spot towards our house.  
...*...  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I missed updating yesterday. I just like to keep my update as daily as possible. If I slack off it takes a lot for me to get back on track. As you can see from my other story, Family, which I haven't updated since... I don't know...forever. I need to get to that now that I think of it. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than my others. I'm just really tired and I have a bunch of homework I need to finish before the Friends Finale comes on. Man, I going to cry so much...what...um ...anyway. Oh yea, I won't be updating tomorrow. I'm going to see Mean Girls and then a sleep over. So yea I really need to go, so I don't have time for individual shout outs. Just want to say thanks so much for everyone who reads and reviews. Keep doing what you're doing! Sincerely, A Very Tired Author, Cat 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
My legs hurt, well so did every other inch of my body. The same people had beaten me up twice in one day. That had to be some type of record or something.  
  
I was sprawled on my couch next to Crutchy, Baby, Kid Blink, and Milkshake. Spot was pacing through the living room and kitchen. We were all tense waiting for Jack and Sparrow to get home. They were still out on their date.  
  
When Baby, Crutchy, Spot, and I had gotten home Kid and Milkshake had been on the couch. Me and Crutchy must have looked like shit because they jumped up when they saw us. Spot told them the whole story. I was pretty scared. I knew those East Siders wouldn't just let this go. They would want revenge. I couldn't wait for Jack to get back. He would know what to do.  
  
Jack and Sparrow burst through the door with huge grins on their faces, which quickly vanished.  
"What happened here?" asked Sparrow. In reply, Spot retold the whole story. He stopped at the, though, and looked down. I knew why. If Jack knew what Spot had done he would go crazy. I guess it was kind of stupid, but it seemed funny at the time.  
  
"What, Spot, what did you do?" Jack was getting anxious.  
Surprisingly, Crutchy answered, "He slashed the guy's tire, Jack."  
  
The look on his face made me think he might blow up, "Are you stupid?! You had Race, Baby, and Crutchy with you! You could have gotten them hurt. And now that guy is going to be looking for you, Spot. GEEZ!" With the 'geez' he pushed Spot. Spot shoved back. And I started to think they might brawl right in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Ok, ok, boys!" Milkshake jump up between them, "No lets be big boys. Jack, Spot shouldn't have done what he did. But it's done with. And, Spot, next time think before you act." They nodded but kept on glaring.  
  
Spot and Jack, after they had cooled down, went into the kitchen to decide what to do. The rest of us just sat in front of the TV. It was still a little quieter than usual, as if we were all trying to hear Jack and Spot.  
  
A little while later they came back out.  
"Baby, it's almost one. Go to bed," Jack ordered bluntly. Baby pouted but knew not to mess with Jack. Tonight was not the night the annoy Jack.  
"Me and Spot here have talked it out," continued Jack, "and we think that the East Siders are probably going to get us back soon. That is why I have decided that Spot should stay here tonight, so I can help him if they show up.  
"Sparrow, I think you should go home. Kid, go with her just in case they show up there. Milkshake, you go too." the three of them nodded, "Now, Crutchy, what do you want to do?" None of us were going to make him go home if he didn't want to.  
  
Crutchy did his best to smile and lighten the mood, "Aw, Jack. I'll be fine. I'll just head home. You already got enough extra people here tonight." We actually only had Spot, but I knew Crutchy thought he would only be trouble. He tried to stand up, but pain shot onto his features as he put pressure on his ankle, "As a second thought, a slumber party might be so bad." I grinned.  
  
Everyone left or stayed according to Jack's orders. Spot lay down on the couch, and Crutchy stayed in my room with me.  
  
A few hours later, someone knocked at the screen door. I sprang up. Crutchy didn't get up, man, was he a deep sleeper. When I got to the living room Jack was already there and Spot was awake. I guess Baby hadn't heard it either. When I walked over Spot gave me a 'shhh' sign.  
  
Jack slowly opened the door. He didn't open it wide enough for me to see, but I heard him talking to someone. "What do you want?" he said accusingly. Then he stepped outside for a minute. I suppose now that it was to look around and make sure there was no more. No more East Siders that is.  
  
When he stepped back in my mouth dropped. Behind him came the East Side girl who Spot had taken a fancy to. She looked around for a second. I guess her house was probably a lot nicer. But Jack interrupted her roaming eyes.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted again," he asked.  
"Oh yea," she snapped back to reality, "Yea, I just came to tell you that the guys I was with tonight plan on beating you guys real good tomorrow, you dig, so watch your back. That's all I'm saying."  
Jack didn't seem to hung up on that though, "How did you find us?"  
"What? Oh that," she seemed to tense, "the guys followed Spot and the others home after they ran. So that is even more of a reason to be careful."  
Jack just nodded, absorbing the information.  
"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.  
She seemed to only just notice I was there, "I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing." I nodded. "Well I have to go," she said and nodded to me and Jack, "Bye, Spot." And she left.  
  
I just remembered Spot. When I looked over he had this stunned expression on his face. I had never seen him look like that. It was funny. I wanted to laugh, but I was too afraid he would rip off my head if I did.  
  
"Race, what are you doing up," Jack seemed to just notice me too," it's late. Go to bed."  
I did go, and left Spot and Jack to mull over this new development. The truth was it was late, and I was tired.  
......  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: hey...thanks...yea some daily thing I made it, huh? Oh well I'm a lazy bum. Lets say this "week days will be a daily thing. Weekends?.......probably not".....  
  
Ducks-go-quack-00: thanks for loving it....i think it loves you back...ok corny...anyway your like supergirl aren't you...cross country....all that other stuff...woo  
  
Ershey: poor Spot....what about my beloved Racetrack....poor race....i might just have to go make him feel better....clears throat anywho......yea I spent my weekend procrastinating....but hey I'm back..woot  
  
Ireland O'Reily: lol...spot..popcorn...head.......real life...aha...yea I promise I'm going to read your fic soon I kept meaning to...I will as soon as possible....scouts honor  
  
Nicole: glad you like it...yea you found me out...lol...I did get inspired by the outsiders and some things are loosely based on it.......but how could I not.........its like the best movie and book ever......god....i love PONYBOY.....yea but keep reading  
  
Moonlights Sundance: I love how you just had to read it.....i feel special.....thanks so much  
  
Ok so I skipped updating this weekend. I probably will most weekends. But it's the week now and I will do my best to update often. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting then giving you guys a crappy chapter like this. But I had a bad day, sometimes I prefer books to friends, really...and I have to write this application essay. But everyone keep READing and please REVIEW. Your slightly ticked off author, Cat


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning I decided that I wasn't going to tell Crutchy what happened. He had enough to worry about. I wouldn't tell Baby either, didn't want to scare her. If Jack wanted to he could, but I would leave that up to him.  
  
Sure enough, when Spot, Jack, Crutchy, Baby, and me arrived at Spot's house to get everyone Jack told them the whole story. When he was done everyone was real silent, taking in the information I guess.  
  
"...so we got to be careful today," Jack warned, "No one goes anywhere without at least two other people. But we got to act normal, like nothing is wrong. We can let them know we know, you know?"  
  
I laughed. I mean the end was kind of funny. Well, I guess you had to be there. But Jack shot me this death glare. Blink hit my shoulder as if to say, "Stupid!"  
  
It was lunch and guess what, we were hungry. Blink kept complaining, and Crutchy's face looked a little pained.  
  
Sparrow finally couldn't take it anymore, "Jack, can't we just go down to the diner. If we all go together what can they do to us? Please, honey," I could tell she was just trying to soften him up now, and I saw Milkshake make a mocking face behind Jack. It was all pretty funny," I'm just so hungry."  
  
Jack gave in. I don't think he would have for anyone but her. As we walked out Kid and Spot started making kissy noises at him. Me, Baby, Milkshake, and Crutchy were silently laughing behind them.  
  
It was almost twilight as we got to the park heading home from the diner. We were all laughing and just taking our good old time getting home. I think we had all forgotten about the night before. But we wouldn't for long. The car that we now all knew was the East Sider's came swerving down the street. I felt my heart stop and fall into the pit where my stomach used to be. Crutchy looked as bad as I felt. He was pale and shaking and I thought he might faint. I did my best to look tough.  
  
The car stopped and all the East Side guys from last night stumbled out. They were drunk. And not the kind of drunk that Blink got and then started telling stupid jokes. No, they looked pretty mad. As they walked closer the head one, Dave, if I remember correctly pulled out his blade. When he did the three guys behind him followed suit. I felt like I was going to be sick.  
  
Spot jolted forward with his blade out too. I saw Kid reach into his back pocket to grab his. Jack had had one out from the moment the car had arrived. He had never let me have one and right at that moment I felt pretty defenseless.  
  
Before I even realized what was happening Jack and Blink were on top of one guy with big muscles and curly hair. Spot was pointing his blade right at the guy with the glasses' throat. And then the one with straight black hair jumped on my back and I fell. My face was implanted into the soft ground. I tasted mud.  
  
It was a blur for a while. I just kept punching, sometimes hitting the guy, sometimes hitting air. He was punching me endlessly in the stomach, and I could feel scratches where he had nicked me with his blade. I finally got a good hit at the guy and punched him square on the nose. He screamed and I could see the blood streaming. It gave me a chance to look around.  
  
Sparrow and Baby were holding back Milkshake. She was trying to get to Blink who was wrestling a knife away from his throat. She broke free and ran at the guy with curly hair. She punched him square in the jaw and he staggered back. Kid squirmed off the ground but didn't get up in time to help Milkshake. The curly haired guy punched right in the stomach. She doubled over and fell. Sparrow and Baby ran over to help her up. Jack knifed the guy in the shoulder and he turned around the fight Jack. Blink was telling the three girls to do something, and they all ran off toward our houses.  
  
Just then the dark haired one came back and punched me in the jaw. I was spun around by the force only to feel his blade cut through my arm. I was cut clean open all the way up my forearm. It was useless now. I had to swing at him awkwardly with my left hand. I was right handed. That didn't work. I picked up some of the dirt, and it hit him right in the eyes. That was a little underhanded, but hey! I kicked him in the stomach and he fell. I ran cradling my arm.  
  
I just realized that I hadn't seen that guy Dave the whole time. Then I spotted him. He had Crutchy from behind and was pressing a blade to his throat. I started running toward him and shouted, "Jack! Blink! Spot!" All three dropped the guys they were beating to pulps and looked over. Blink and Jack ran to them. The guy pressed down on Crutchy harder and everyone froze.  
  
"I told you we get you back," said Dave. I didn't remember him saying that, but that wasn't the point at the moment. Then he laughed, boy he really was drunk. Then I noticed Spot sneaking up from behind. Jack was trying to motion for him to stop without letting the guy see. And I felt like the world had stopped.  
  
The next thing I knew Dave was screaming and Spot's knife was bloody to the handle. We all stepped back, and Crutchy fell to the ground. The guy had beaten him pretty good too and he looked only half conscious. Spot had stabbed him in the back. I would expect Spot to look happy about what he had done. That was just the kind of guy Spot was. But he didn't, no, he looked like he was going to cry. He dropped the blade.  
  
We all just stood there. Dave had fallen, but he was still alive. Finally Jack yelled at the East Siders, "What the hell are you doing! Take him to a hospital god damn it!" They all scrambled up and lifted Dave into the car. They then sped away into the gathering darkness.  
  
Then I noticed my head was throbbing. My whole body felt like it wad covered in blood. My blood. How badly was I hurt? It hadn't seemed to matter when Crutchy was in trouble, but I was noticing it now. I started to sway.  
  
I saw Spot wipe his knife off on his jeans and slip it back into his pocket. I heard Jack's car coming around the corner. So that was what Blink had told the girls to do. I saw Jack picked up Crutchy who was now totally out of it. And then I fell.  
  
I heard Blink shout, "Guys, look at Racetrack." Then I felt someone pick me up and put me down onto the car's soft seat. Then there was Blink again, "Crap, man, look at his arm."  
  
"Well," said Sparrow, "we're going to the hospital anyway."  
  
And all I could think before my world went black and silent was that I was glad the East Side had a different hospital from the West Side.  
......  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: haha...thanks sooo much, and see milkshake got a little punching action going on there...woot  
  
Ducks-go-quack-00: don't have to thank me for anything....i love getting you guys your updates and not leaving you without them for too long...;)  
  
Ershey: you know I actually know what guys do at sleepovers or at least the guys I am friends with......they walk around the cvs forever.....steal crap...keep blades in their pockets incase there is someone around to fight...then they sit on the balcony of their town houses eating and talking...I swear to god that is what some of my best friends do...I have hung out with them while they do it......it might sound a little harsh but that is really what my neighborhood is like....oh good old NJ...anyway...you were right big fight scene...kinda obvious I guess  
  
Ireland O'Reily: well.....there you go...the drama ensuing....lol....yea...keep reviewing........i'm sorry but I just had to say that...IT RHYMED!...woohoo  
  
Moonlights Sundance: awww shucks.....thanks so much....i keep doing my best with these "great" chapters.....lol...thanks  
  
Oh god, it was hot here today! I felt like I was going to melt out of my uniform plaid skirt. It was like 80 something-ish...jebus its only May! Anyway, there is no point in that. You guys just keeping Reading and Reviewing, so I can keep Writing. I swear, having you guys review keeps me going. Especially in 80 degree weather. Love You All, Cat 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I woke up in a bed in the hospital. It was actually kind of scary to tell you the truth. The sterile, white walls. The smell of antiseptic. Hearing people crying in the rooms next to me. It was like a white washed hell.  
  
My head was throbbing and my arm was numb. I grudgingly turned my head to see the whole gang, with the exceptions of Spot and Crutchy, sitting in my room. Baby was sprawled out across Sparrow and Milkshake's laps, fast asleep. Milkshake's head was lolling onto Blink's shoulder. Jack was intensely staring at the floor, and Blink was running his hand threw Milkshake's hair. Sparrow looked like she had been trying hard not to cry but lost the battle, though her eyes were dry at the moment.  
  
"Who died?" I said though my voice was horse. Jack's head shot up and the rest of his body followed. He sprung to the edge of my bed, "How you feeling, buddy?" How am I feeling! How do I look like I'm feeling," I was starting to smile despite my throbbing head.  
  
"Well, Race," said Kid as he sauntered over. He had gotten up and, in the process woken up the girls, "you were out for a while there. We have been sitting here for almost 5 hours waiting for your little nap to end." I grinned but was surprised that it had been 5 hours. But when I looked out the window I saw it was pitch black out.  
  
I turned back and would have jumped if I weren't lying down. Baby was standing inches away from my face with a broad grin. It seems she woke up pretty quickly.  
"Racetrack! Racetrack, oh my god. It was so awesome!" Kid laughed at that, but Baby continued, "Your arm was bleeding so much. The back of Jack's car in soaked in it. They rushed you in here and the doctor sewed you up just like you were a sweater or something. But you couldn't feel a thing because you were unconscious. It was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" I couldn't help but laughed. But I did look down and saw my arm had a big, white bandage over it.  
  
My head throbbed again. I moaned and put my hand on it.  
"The doctor said that your head got a pretty good beating," Milkshake explained, "He said you might have a concussion and that you're not supposed to sleep if you do. So we were all pretty scared, because you were kind of unconscious. Now that you are awake, we are supposed to make sure you know stuff like your name and ...stuff."  
  
"Nah, don't worry. Racetrack is a pretty hard name to forget," I said. But I started trying to remember things anyway, you know, just in case. Then it hit me. Where were Spot and Crutchy? I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed they weren't there.  
  
"Where are Spot and Crutchy?" I voiced my thought.  
At once everyone's smile disappeared. I looked into each face looking for the answer. But none of them would meet my gaze, reluctant to tell me. Then I heard a voice from the corner of the room. I turned my head to see Sparrow still sitting where she had been when I had woken up.  
Her voice was little above a whisper, "Crutchy is in the next room," she pointed to the wall. "He's still sleeping off the beating that creep, Dave, gave him. Spot........Spot ran. I don't know where. He was so scared the police would come after him. He just ran. He made sure you and Crutchy got in here okay, and he left," she started to ramble, "God, I hope he is okay. He was just protecting Crutchy, you know........."  
  
Jack came over and put his arm around her, "We know, we know." I nodded and turned. For a long time we just stared waiting for someone to break the silence. The doctor finally came in a told everyone to leave. I asked if I could go, but he said he wanted to give my arm a night to heal and wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion. Great.  
  
Crutchy was still asleep, so Jack, Sparrow, Blink, Milkshake, and Baby left without us. Jack said he would come back tomorrow for us. I nodded and they started to file out. When everyone but Jack was gone he looked back.  
  
"You know, you really did scare me there for a sec," he seemed reluctant to admit. "Yea I know I did," I laughed. He smiled slightly and then bent down and hugged me. My astonishment must have shown on my face because he hit my shoulder lightly in defense. He then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Without looking back he said, "See you tomorrow, Race." The nurse came in a few minutes later and turned off the lights. I fell in a deep, dreamless sleep. ......  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: yea milkshake gets a little punching action there...and probably a few more in later chapters (wink wink).....thanks for the review  
  
Moonlights Sundance: of course sparrow can fight....would it be a story if I didn't let my girls get some anger out...I don't think so...and sorry I kept you waiting for so long for the next chapter.....i'll explain below  
  
CiCi: hey glad you decided to check out my fic...yea it's a spin off of the Outsiders and yea Spot is a great Dallas Winston....although I hate to say this, but you know what happens to Dally in the end.....well yea...anyway glad you liked it and keep reading  
  
Ducks-go-quack-00: yea thanks for commenting on the scene...I have to say that I am very proud of it and it is my favorite part of the whole story..so far....i am glad my story is there to reward you all the time......I feel special(  
  
Ireland O'Reily: of course the east side girls are gunna come back....what is gang rivalry without two different gangs...and yea spot stabbed davey but hey! He had a good reason......self defense man...or in this case Crutchy defense.....lol  
  
Nicole: let something happen to Race! Let something happen to Race! Do you think I'm crazy.....of course not...I love him more than life itself.....ok exaggeration but w/e....;)  
  
Va-finest-harley: believe me I know what you mean........damn the internet and all its virus-y minions.....although without the internet I wouldn't have newsie fanfiction so I can learn to forgive.......(  
  
Ok, I am so, so, so sorry I didn't get to update till now. My computer got totally screwed up last week, and my dad had to take it to CompUSA to get fixed. I didn't get it back till yesterday. Then, today my friends Eric and Emily came over. We were swing dancing, baby! Anyway, so I didn't get that much time to write today. That is why this chapter is so short. I am very ashamed of it and myself(. But hey! Who could pass up a chance to swing dance in their virtually empty living room. READ and REVIEW! And I promise I will update SOON!  
Your hip, jive,  
Cat  
  
p.s. I almost forgot to tell you guys. You know Ann-Margaret who plays Medda Larkson "The Swedish Meadow Lark". Well I always thought that her accent she did always sounded really fake, but it turns out she was actually born the Sweden. Sorry if you already knew that, but I didn't and I thought it was CRAZY! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I saw Crutchy the next morning. He didn't look any worse than I still felt, which I figured was a good thing. I mean, man, I thought the guy was going to die or something. Jack had come for us. Everyone else had stayed home. He told us that Spot wasn't back yet and that Blink and Milkshake were going to stay with Sparrow. I could tell he was really worried about her. I felt that maybe if it weren't for me and Baby he would stay with her. I hated thinking about it so I just decided not to think about it anymore. I had had enough over the past two days. I was going to relax.  
  
I leaned back in my seat. The whole back of the car smelled like nasty soap. There was a dull stain on the back seat, and I realized it was from my arm. Man, it looked like blood had gotten everywhere. COOL! The doctor told me to keep the bandage on for a while, but I wanted to show Crutchy.  
  
"Hey, man, look at that," I pointed to the seat.  
"Yea, what's that from," he asked.  
I took off the white bandage to reveal my arm swollen, red, with stitches in it. It was awesomely gross.  
"Cool, man!" I knew he would appreciate it.  
"I know," I smiled proudly at my war wound. But Jack looked in the rearview mirror.  
"Racetrack! What are you doing? The doctor told you to keep that on," Jack sounded like my dad, geez!  
"Aw, come on, Jack," I slumped down. But to my surprise I could see a smirk spread across his face in the mirror.  
  
That night as I lay in my bed I heard the front door open. I was scared it was an East Sider so I just lay in my bed listening. But it wasn't an East Sider, no it was Spot Conlon. I heard him and Jack talking.  
  
"Where were you?" Whispered Jack. To my astonishment he didn't sound mad at all.  
"I just had to get out, Jack. I didn't know how to handle it then. Plus, just in case of the police. They will be coming soon. You know that don't you, Jack," Spot sounded tired. But it didn't seem like either of them felt like going into it much.  
"Just stay here for a while, till we can sort things out," said Jack, "Want a beer." I laughed at the bluntness of it. I think they heard me.  
  
"Hey, Racetrack," I heard Spot yell. I smiled to myself. It seemed everything was normal...for now.  
  
The next week at school was pretty normal, I guess. I still wore my same old jeans and greased hair. But it did feel a little weird. I kept getting looks and heard from Crutchy, Sparrow and Baby that it was the same for them. It started to get so bad that I would hide whenever I saw an East Sider coming around a corner or out of a door. But we all did our best to ignore it and we did for the most part.  
  
In fact, by that Friday we hadn't heard anything about it and we all felt pretty good. The girls wanted to go see a movie at the drive-in. Jack actually let them, although, he wouldn't let any of us guys go. Me, Spot, Kid, Crutchy, and Jack all settled around our living room having some beer and cake. I guess he just thought that girls were not as likely to draw attention and get into fights as boys were. At the time I thought he was right, but man were we ever wrong.  
  
They came home bruised and bloody and that's when we knew that it wasn't back to normal as we thought.  
Oh, sorry you probably want to know what happened that night. Well I won't tell you. But I will let you hear what my sister, Baby the storyteller, told us.  
  
She sat on the couch and began, "Me, Milkshake, and Sparrow were just sitting there, minding our own business," now why is it that fight stories always start like this, "and Milkshake decides she wants a milkshake. We all got up and when we got back that East Side girl and the one guy with dark hair, Bumlets, were sitting in out seats. That girl Kathleen and the guy were kissing when we asked them to give us back our seats. The guy looked up at us and was all, 'Excuse me but you're interrupting,' really nasty. Kathleen started laughing. I think we were just getting kind of annoyed because Milkshake spilled her drink all over the girl.  
  
"The guy sprang up and shoved Milkshake. It was really tense and I was so mad that I kicked the guy right in the shin and boy, did he yell. The girl looked right at Sparrow, boy was she pissed, and said, 'It was your brother who stabbed Dave wasn't it. You know Dave is still out of it. He lost so much blood he hasn't been fully conscious since then,' and she started to get up and stand over Sparrow, 'but I can promise you one thing. Weather it is one of us or Dave himself we're going to get all of you white, trash, scum...and then...we'll...kill...your ...brother.' Me and Milkshake were really still just staring at her, but Sparrow blew up.  
  
"She jumped on her and the girl fell. Sparrow was just sitting on top of her punching and kicking and pulling her hair. I swear I saw clumps of it flying. So, anyway, I turned around to see Milkshake get up and punch the guy in the nose. I kicked him again, but he grabbed my leg and I flipped onto the ground. He shoved Milkshake down next to me and then the three of us just watched Sparrow and Kathleen. It took the guy a second to realize what he was supposed to do. Bumlets pulled them apart and threw Sparrow down. She had a bloody lip and she'll probably have a black eye. The other girl's hair looked like she had been electrocuted and her nose and lip were bleeding.  
  
"The guy, Bumlets, put his arm around Kathleen's waist and said, 'We're coming for you dirty Westies.' They walked away. Milkshake, Sparrow, and me just sat in the dirt for a while. Sparrow had angry, hot tears running down her face. I put my arm around her. We all got up and came back here. Well, except Sparrow went home. She said she just felt like lying down."  
  
I looked up to see Jack walk out of the house.  
Kid Blink explained, "He's going to Spot's. To see Sparrow. Yea, come on Milkshake, lets go to Spot's."  
He helped her up and they left too. I looked around slightly stunned.  
  
"Baby, go take a shower. You have dirt all over you," I said staring at the wall. She got up and left for the bathroom. I looked at Crutchy.  
"Hey, pal, I'm going to go home tonight, okay," he said.  
"Yea," I said slightly dazed.  
"Just remember to come here if you need some place to go, ok, Crutch," Spot was always protective of him. Crutchy nodded and left. I finally looked at Spot.  
"You should go see Sparrow, you know, if you want," I ventured.  
"Nah," he said, although I could see in his usually cold eyes that he did want to, "I need to stay low for a while, remember, Race. Plus, I can't just leave you and Baby," he winked at her as she came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her, "here alone. Maybe, I'll go real quick when Jack gets back."  
  
I nodded, but I didn't hear the door open at all that night.  
  
Right before I fell asleep all I could think was this: Things hadn't gone back to normal. They had just been waiting and planning to get us. And their next move would do just that. I could tell.  
......  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Va-finest-harley: well, I kept my promise...here is my next chapter..woot....and spot's back...I cant keep spot away for too long....;)  
  
Padfootismyhero: ok yea spot=dally, but shhhh! We need to keep it on the D.L. ok.....lol...and yes crutchy=Johnny but you'll just have to wait and see what happens there  
  
Ershey: yes everyone is ok...for now at least........keep reading  
  
Moonlights Sundance: there the girls get their fight on!....and spot is back...he was gone for like 5 seconds....well not really but still it wasn't long  
  
Ireland O'Reily: yea hospitals and swing......hmmmm good times, good times...anyway, yea crutchy is fine and dandy...oh yea I am sorry for making your character seem like such a bitch....love you!  
  
CiCi: shhhhhhh! Don't say it and get everyone all upset. I mean I love spotty as much as the next person....although I'm more of a Race person myself.......mmmmm cigars and poker...god I love him...ok I'm going to stop babbling now  
  
Ok, so I'm back to my daily routine. Let's see how long it lasts this time. Well, I do my best. Oh man, I've been having a Beatles listening to marathon while I was writing this. Mmmmmm, Ringo. Mmmmm, drummers. MMMMMMM, my drum teacher. Yes well...

We Can Work it Out,

Eleanor Rigby...I mean Cat


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I woke up early the next morning. Walking into the wall before I found a seat in the kitchen, I found that Jack was sitting there already. I sat down and put my head on the table.  
For under my arms I grumbled, "'Morning," He didn't answer, but he did give me some eggs.  
The screen door slammed and Spot walked in. I glanced up at him, "Where did you go?"  
"Went to see Sparrow. Hey don't worry, kid, its still practically dark out," he seemed in a good mood for someone who had almost murdered someone.  
Baby woke up a few minutes later. When she walked into the kitchen she sat right down on Spot's lap. He didn't seem to notice, just put his arms around her like it was perfectly natural, and kept right on talking to Jack. In that instant I felt extremely jealous. Why didn't she ever come and sit on my lap? Or get excited just because I walked into a room? I mean she is my sister.  
  
But that didn't matter that much. We all heard the newspaper hit the door. Jack looked at me expectantly. "Okay, okay...geez," I moaned as I slid off the chair and sulked to the door. I opened it and picked up the paper. And there it was, it might have taken a week, but there was the story. It was off to the side on the front page. It wasn't very big but it was enough.  
  
Local Boy Attacked  
  
Late last Friday afternoon local boy, David Jacobs,  
and his friends went down to West Side Park. There they  
were assaulted by a gang. They fought back in self- defense,  
but the gang overpowered them. Finally, David Jacobs was  
stabbed in the back by a young man called Spot Conlon.  
Mush Meyers, one of David's friends, made a  
statement testifying to the fact that it was indeed this Spot  
Conlon who had attacked and stabbed David Jacobs. The  
police have put out a search for Conlon as of today.  
David Jacobs has been in the hospital this whole  
week and has not yet recovered enough to make a comment.  
His family is devastated and also refuses to comment........  
  
I looked up to see that I had found my way into the kitchen. Everyone was staring at me. I must have looked like I was going to die or something.  
"What's the matter, Race," asked Jack. I couldn't speak and just handed the paper to him. And then I sat and stared mindlessly at the wall.  
"Shit," muttered Jack. He handed the article to Spot. Him and Baby read it together, but Spot shot up in anger even before he finished causing Baby to jump and squeak slightly.  
"That whole thing is a LIE!" Spot yelled, "They jumped us. I only did it to protect Crutchy. You all saw!" We all nodded not knowing what else to do. Baby walked up to him cautiously and wrapped her arms around him.  
"We know, we know. It'll be okay, Spot," and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
Jack seemed to have had a second to think now. "Listen Spot, I don't want you to even poke your nose out a window okay. Soon, we'll get to the police and tell them the truth, but until then just stay here. I'm going to call everyone back at your house, tell them."  
Spot nodded. After a few minutes he said, "Jack, let me talk to Sparrow when you're done. Okay?"  
"Yea, of course, Spot," and Jack handed him the phone. Spot walked out of the room to talk.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to sleep, there was a knock on the door. I swear I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a week. In walked out to find Jack and Spot talking to someone through the screen door. I walked up and the girl stopped talking to look at me accusingly. But Jack put an arm on my shoulder and she hesitated but started talk again.  
  
It was the other East Side girl, Kaya. Minx was standing behind her, arms wrapped around her to protect from the cold. Kathleen was sitting in her car on the street, purposely not looking our way. But I could see a scratch across her cheek.  
"...the guys want an all out fight," Kaya was saying, "Your whole gang against theirs. They sent us down here so it could be a fair fight, totally planned, no surprises. They say no weapons of any kind, Monday night, midnight, at the park. No breaking the rules."  
"We'll be there," said Jack in an emotionless voice. Kaya nodded and walked back to the car. But Minx didn't follow, she came closer to speak.  
"I wouldn't trust a word of it if I were you," she whispered, "So bring extra guys and blades, cause god knows they will." She winked slightly or maybe it was my imagination. Kathleen honked the horn in annoyance. She skipped down the pathway as if it were a sunny, summer, afternoon and she had just found a dollar on the ground. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jack closed the door and rubbed his temple.  
"I can't think about this right now. Lets just get some sleep for once."  
  
I yawned in response and walked to my room. Jack was right, sleep now...think later.  
......  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: yup girls got to kick some butt......glad you like it....makes me warm inside(  
  
CiCi: yea I'm going through with it...I just cant right a story without a big ending...sorry(...and I put in some baby and spot stuff there...not a lot put I hope it can hold you over for now.......thanx for reviewing  
  
Moonlights Sundance: lol yea they got a fight...and it wasn't crying so much as an angry tear...and I'm talking singular tear too..so yea...and with crutchy and race and their scars heck that is what I do...I'm like look at this AWESOME cut man, woot...lol...thanx(  
  
Va-finest-harley: girls kick butt!!...lol....thanx for reviewing...;)  
  
Ok, short chapter. And tomorrow will be, too. They are just my set up chapters for...THE BIG FINALE!!! But I will definitely have a chapter up tomorrow. But do you know what that means: no finale till Monday. Well, its ok with me...keep up the suspense...Muahahahahahaha. Sorry!  
Yours Truly,  
Cat 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Sunday, Jack had us all sitting around the living room. Well actually I couldn't sit. I was too strung up at the moment. So I stood behind Crutchy and paced. Next to him sat Spot, with Baby in his lap and his arm around Sparrow. Sparrow was resting her head on his shoulder. It was almost as if they both knew they needed each other with out even talking. Milkshake had her legs tucked under her as she leaned on Kid Blink.  
  
Jack was standing in the middle of the room. I knew what was coming. A preparation speech for tomorrow night. Even the thought of the next night made me feel like puking. I felt someone tug at my jeans. It was Baby.  
  
"Race, sit down you're making me nervous." I nodded and slumped to the floor leaning on the wall.  
"Alright," Jack began, "so tomorrow is the big night. We all know that so I wont go into it. But I was told there will be certain rules," he put out a finger for each one he mentioned," 1. There will be no weapons of any kind. 2. No extra guys. That means just us okay? 3. No surprises of any sort. Now..."  
But he was interrupted by Blink who scoffed, "Jack, are you serious! You're going to listen to what they say?"  
"Well give me a second to finish okay, Blink. As I was saying, now that sounds pretty suspicious to me. So I think the answer to your question, Blink, is HELL NO!  
"Tonight I'm going to over to Travis Sparks and I'm going to ask him for some back up guys."  
  
Travis Sparks was the leader of another gang on the West Side. We weren't buddies with them, but we didn't fight either. They would help us. Heck, anyone would help us against the East Side. But Travis Sparks and his guys were tough and mean. They could get the job done.  
  
Jack went on, "I want everyone of us carrying a blade or something tomorrow night."  
"Never take it out of my pocket," Spot said and patted his back pocket to prove it.  
"Me neither," Kid said. He took it out and opened it. The blade gleamed in the afternoon sunlight coming in through the window.  
  
That is when it really hit me. Seeing the blade gleam so malevolently mad me realize it. This wasn't just a fight in the park. This was going to be a full on rumble. A whole gang against a whole gang. The kind of fight Blink had lost his eye at...  
  
I snapped back into reality as someone shoved something under my nose. I looked down. I was a switchblade. It had black handle with a white line of pearl going down the center; I didn't want to think about where Jack had gotten it. But I did feel proud to be holding such a beautiful weapon. Jack handed a red-handled one to Crutchy and walked back to the center of the room.  
"Ok, so you to have something now. That brings me to my next point. Race and Crutchy, I want you two to be careful," I gave him an offended look. "Yes, Race, just be careful ok. Don't take anyone bigger than you. And if you get in trouble call for one of us. Okay?"  
  
Me and Crutchy nodded. I didn't like to admit it but Spot, Blink, and Jack were bigger than me. I could be pretty mean in a fight, but I had never experienced one like this before. Plus, it would just make my life easier to agree with Jack than to start an argument now.  
  
Through all the tension Milkshake managed a little laugh, "And what about us girls, Jack. Not going to tell us to be careful? Come on, I know you're dying to."  
  
But Jack stared at the ground, "I was afraid to bring this up. It's just...I don't think...I don't think you girls should be there. I don't..."  
  
But this time he was interrupted by Sparrow's yell, "WHAT! Jack, you can't do that. I've got to be there." She might have just sounded angry to the untrained ear, but I thought I heard a little hysterical sound come from her as she yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe it would be best that way," Blink said sheepishly. Milkshake slapped him really hard.  
"You're agreeing with him!" she turned to Jack, "You can't just kick us out of it. It is just as much our fight as it is yours."  
  
Her and Sparrow were standing by now. To my surprise, so was Baby. Me and Crutchy just stared at them in awe. Kid was rubbing his red, hand- printed cheek.  
  
Jack looked at Baby confused, "Baby?"  
"Jack, it just ain't fair. You can't that just not let us fight because we're girls. In fact, you can't do that at all. You don't control our lives for us, Jack. We can do what we want to!"  
Jack jaw dropped. I noticed mine had too. Spot stood up in front of all of them.  
  
"Jack," he said, "they are right, you know. You can't control them. I know you just want them to be safe, but it is their choice to make, not yours," Jack closed his mouth but kept staring. Spot then turned to the girls, "That doesn't mean I want you all to fight," Sparrow opened her mouth in protest, but Spot stopped her, "but I won't stop you. Just do me a favor, okay? Stay near either me, Jack, or Blink. Even Race if you can't find one of us."  
  
The girls nodded and smile at their victory. I shouted 'hey!' at Spot's remark, but he just laughed and clapped my back as he sat back down.  
  
Jack talked for a little while longer.  
"Ok, so Spot, Blink, Milkshake, Crutchy, and Sparrow, I want you all here tomorrow by 8. Okay?" Jack finished.  
  
"Okay, Jack," said Blink, "but it doesn't start till midnight."  
"I know," said Jack and left it at that.  
  
He left the center of the room and went to talk to Spot, "Spot, I want to go home for the night."  
"But what about the cops?" asked Spot.  
"Ah, well we'll take a chance for tonight. You should be with Sparrow. I don't want her to be alone tonight."  
  
Spot nodded. Him and Jack shook hands and they almost looked stronger just from that simple gesture.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, bud," Jack patted Spot's back.  
Spot smirked, "Yea, see you."  
  
Then he put his arm around Sparrow, who gave Jack a quick kiss, and they left. Kid and Milkshake waved and left behind them. I walked Crutchy down the block.  
  
"Well," I said, "looks like I'll see you tomorrow."  
Crutchy smile, "Yea, looks like it. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Then he walked around the corner out of sight. When I got back inside the house Jack turned to Baby and me, "Well then, how about some chocolate cake, guys?"  
......  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: oh man, your review makes me sooo happy....glad you really like it...woohoo  
  
Va-finest-harley: ::waves back:: yes 'it' will happen...I mean I'm a romantic too but in a more angst/destruction sort of way...if that makes any since what so ever...;) yea I don't think there's gunna be a sequel......lol...sorry...thanks for reveiwing  
  
Moonlights Sundance: that....review...makes...me...feel...so...special ::tackles you and hugs::....anywho....no sequel...but another story? Oh yea baby...already got the makings of a new one in my head...just need to sort it out...so keep your eyes peeled...luv ya!  
  
Ireland O'Reily: I know she does, I know....and I feel sooo bad!!!!!!....but without here now where would my story be?...and just letting you know WEST SIDE STORY ROCKS MY SEE-THROUGH SOCKS!!! .....i feel pretty, oh so pretty...::hums to herself::  
  
CiCi: it's all right, Spot will be fine ::rubs back while trying to sound sincere:: yup, yup  
  
Ok, so does everyone know what happens next! Say it with me now: BIG FINALE!!!! Oh, the tension is unbearable(. But that also means the story is ending...(. But, that also mean that I will actually finish a story for once(. Hehe, anywho...keep reading and reviewing. Cat 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Monday morning dawn sunny and bright. Ok, scratch that. This is more like it: I opened my eyes and saw that my clock read 12:01. I sat bolt up right and my head swam from the sudden motion. Shit! I had missed most of school. My alarm hadn't gone off. Jack was going to be pissed. I decided to get dressed and try to sneak out. I would just go to school even though it was almost over.  
  
But the first thing I saw when I left my room was Baby sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked at her quizzically.  
"Jack wanted to let you sleep in," she said and then went back to watching TV.  
  
I scratched my head and walked into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table reading the paper.  
"When you did you become Mr. Current Events?" I asked mockingly as I sat down across from him.  
He looked up and glared and me. Then folded up the paper, "I was just seeing if they had anything else about Spot in it today. There wasn't." But then he smiled at me, "So how you feeling, Sleeping Beauty. I thought since it was going to be a big day I might as well let you sleep in."  
  
By 11 o'clock that night everyone was at our house. The sick feeling the fight had given me yesterday was now replaced with a fierce excitement. I was so anxious to get out of the house and cream some East Siders.  
  
We got to the park with 5 minutes to spare. Travis Sparks and his gang were already there. Him and Jack shook hands. I nodded to a couple of them. All together we made about 15, not counting the girls. Jack still wasn't fully comfortable with the idea of them fighting. He had told them to wait in the trees off to the side. They had gone reluctantly, but I wasn't sure how long that was going to last.  
  
The cars rolled up about 5 minutes late. They filed out and I noticed they had a few mores guys than us, but nothing we couldn't handle. One car still had people in it. It was the three East Side girls. Probably there for a quick getaway if the guys needed it.  
  
The custom in a rumble is to have each gang line up across from each other. Then the leaders from each side come out and shake hands. Travis and Jack walked into the middle and Mush and Bumlets stepped out. Jack shook with Mush, but Travis faked it and punched Bumlets in the nose.  
"Shit," I whispered to myself.  
  
Bumlets jumped on Travis, but Travis stood up in time so that Bumlets rolled off his back onto the soft, muddy, ground. I would have kept watching their fight had a random East Sider not jumped on my back.  
  
The guy was so heavy I swear I could feel myself sink into the muddy ground. I couldn't see in the dark and the ground was so muddy that I slipped. The next thing I knew my face was being ground in the mud by some invisible person. I was in so deep that I couldn't breathe and all I tasted was mud. But then he was gone.  
  
I looked up and to my surprise saw Milkshake sitting on top of him grounding mud into his eyes. I noticed that I was near the trees and the girls had had a perfect view of me. Thank god. Sparrow and Baby were off beating up some other guy. I didn't want to interrupt; they seemed to be handling themselves quite well.  
  
Jack was still fighting Mush. They seemed pretty equal in every way all the way down to the amount of bruises. Blink was close by them beating the East Sider Skittery to a pulp. Skittery was blindly punching, blood dripped down his face. Crutchy was actually doing pretty well for himself against one East Sider.Then I turned to Spot. He seemed to be doing pretty well. But for some reason that I couldn't even tell you now he stopped for a second. The guy hit him so hard he spun and fell.  
  
It was as if the whole West Side sensed it. Everything stopped. Everyone just stared at Spot lying in a heap on the ground. The silence pressed in on my ears. The next thing I knew Spot had leapt up and his blade was out. Then a stream of blood came from the guy's arm. He yelled like nothing you ever heard, and I knew the cut had gone through muscle. Spot then hit him hard in the back of the head and the East Sider crumpled to the ground.  
  
Now everyone knew we had broken the no weapons rule. But all the East Siders had brought blades too. I knew they would.  
  
I turned and found an East Sider right in my face, his blade out. I quickly pulled mine out of my back pocket. The metal gleamed in the moonlight. But I didn't have time to admire it. The guy punched with one arm and swung the blade with the other. I got hit with the first but ducked under the next. As I crouched down I stabbed his leg. He grabbed it with both hands and fell. I kicked him in the gut and he curled up. I could have gone on but I heard a scream a little way off.  
  
I whipped around to see Bumlets holding Baby around the stomach. I won't mention what he was trying to do, but when I saw him take out his blade I ran over. I don't think he even noticed me before I had my knife at his throat. He threw Baby to the ground, but I kept my blade where it was.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister," I snarled through clenched teeth. When he didn't respond I thought I had him. But that is when I notice the cold metal touch my temple. I heard a click and out of the corner of my eye I saw a gun in his hand. My hand fell from his throat and I dropped the blade.  
  
No one noticed. Everyone was still off fighting. It was as if the whole world had stopped. You know when they saw before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Well it doesn't. It stops right where it is and you can only watch the stillness. Baby staring at me with her eyes open in shock. Jack and Blink pummeling some guys into the wet ground. Sparrow and Milkshake doing there best against everyone who challenged them. Crutchy catching his breath for a moment. I just stood there, helpless.  
  
The only thing I could hear was the trigger being pulled back. I was going to die and I knew it. Then it felt like I was being shoved and I heard the shot go off. I fell to the ground and I knew I was dead. I knew it was all over for me.  
  
Then I felt someone turning me. Maybe I wasn't dead. Bumlets had missed. It would all be okay. But as I opened my eyes I knew I was wrong. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
Spot lay with his knees curled up against him. He had noticed. He had pushed me out of the way. He had taken the bullet meant to kill me.  
  
No one was moving, not even the East Siders. I noticed Baby had been the one to turn me over. She had her arms around me. Sparrow came running out of the crowd. She knelt beside him. He was still alive.  
  
"Spot," I heard her say in a forced calm, "come on. We're going to take you down to the hospital." She tried putting his arm around her shoulder and lifting. The moment he moved he moaned loudly. She dropped him and collapsed next to him. He tried to say something but blood came out instead. "Shhh...don't talk," she said. I could she the tears coming down her cheek now, but her faced showed no sign that they should be there. Spot put a hand up to her cheek and she held it there. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes. Then his hand fell and all was quiet and motionless.  
  
After a moment Sparrow angrily wiped at her face and got to her feet. She lunged at Bumlets who stood there like a deer in the headlights. Sparrow punched him in the jaw and he fell. She punched his face till Jack finally came and picked her up off him. Bumlets got up and his face was unrecognizable. It was a red purple with blood everywhere. I could swear to you that his jaw was hanging way to low from his face to be normal.  
  
The East Siders got him into the car and drove off. We didn't bother to stop any of them. Travis Sparks put his hand sympathetically on Jack's shoulder. Then he and his gang left too.  
  
All I could do was hug Baby to myself. I could feel her tears, or maybe they were mine. I didn't know. Sparrow had finally collapsed into Jack's arms. Blink was trying to get Milkshake to stop crying. And Crutchy was just staring with tears fall down his face.  
  
A week later there was an article in the paper on Dave's recovery. Another article about Bumlets being tried for murder, but getting off on self-defense. And finally there was a paragraph in the obituaries for a troubled boy named Spot Conlon.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Padfootismyhero: ok so here is the big rumble.....i hope it was as awesome as you hoped Thank You so much for reading!!!!!  
  
Va-finest-harley: I was happy to use minx...I love her.....yea I liked the end of last chapter too (.......hoped this last chapter was to your liking...thanks for everything  
  
Ireland O'Reily: hey most of those sharks on west side story look like they're wearing a lot of make up...you could play anita that way lol...but I hoped you liked the story and thanks for reading  
  
Moonlights Sundance: I hope that was enough Sparrow/ Spot stuff there for you....geez I'm even still getting over what I wrote (.....but thanks for reading and I hope to see your cc next time I get a new story up  
  
Ducks-go-quack-00: glad you like everything so much......thanks for reading...oh yea I love the fight scenes too.....  
  
Nicole: thanks so much....mmm specialness  
  
So that's the end. Thank you all for your characters. I hope you enjoyed my story.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Cat 


End file.
